A skateboard device normally has roller skate type trucks and wheels positioned at each end of a somewhat flexible board. The board is operated by placing the user's feet on the board and maneuvering the turning angle of the wheels by tilting the board. Riding a skateboard is thus very similar to riding a surfboard.
The skateboard suspension system provides a front truck assembly, a rear truck assembly and wheels carried on the truck assemblies. In such assemblies, the truck normally positions the angle of turning of the axles and wheels at a 45.degree. angle to the board. Accordingly, tilting movement of the board causes a turning moment to the axle and thus the wheels.
The general object of the skateboard suspension system is to provide ride smoothness, general board stability, and turning ability, through a relatively inexpensive, standardized truck assembly. The standardized truck assemblies are normally standardized at the angle of axle pivot of 45.degree.. This provides medium turning ability with compromised instability at relatively high speeds.
It is therefore advantageous to have a new and improved skateboard suspension system, in which high speed stability can be achieved along with exceptional turning ability through making quick and easy changes to the suspension of the skateboard.